Eridi Uaine
Personality Always with a stoic, otherworldly exterior; Uaine often presents herself with confidence and a sort of non-arrogant self-importance. Uaine holds a lack of regard for others, possessing no compunction about performing malicious deeds. However, she fully understands the consequences of her actions. As a high functioning sociopath, Uaine pretends and restrains any impulses for the sake of integrating with general society and keeping a reputation among her peers. She is a well-spoken woman, however, is occasionally ferociously tart-tongued. Even in bad situations or when experiencing failures, Uaine constantly claws for a sense of dignity. She hates losing and hates the feeling of humiliation even more. This doesn’t make her a perfectionist by any means, but she’d rather pick battles where the odds are heavily stacked in her favor in contrast to risking a potential loss. Story Laughter and cheers, beauties and jeers, debauchery and cruelty. All could be found within the Velvet Cabaret, where the mistresses dance from dusk to dawn. Upon the shining stage danced a radiant beauty; gleaming dim torchlit room with an otherworldly presence. Yelena, one of cabaret's spectacles. Most know her for her glamorous performances, a genius rivaling that of the practiced Alfen. Her true nature, however, is only known to the darker forces of the world. Arbor Uaine, or by now, Eridi Uaine. Uaine was born into dim prospects. Raised by her single mother, an affluent imperial magicker. She made a fortune out of hunting down criminals and dark mages for years. Infamous for her brutal and cunning methods, she pushed the moral boundaries as far as she could in order to purge the darkness on the continent. She was constantly busy, sometimes out for weeks to even months for a single target. Needless to say, she was very well known to the dark mages. The only details of her death were that she was overwhelmed by an ambush of dark mages. Unfortunately for Uaine, this meant that her custody was given over to her closest relative; her aunt. Uaine's aunt was a troubled woman; rumors circulated of her addled mind and insatiable lust. Uaine's aunt valued 'love' above everything else in the world. She was a woman of the night, but her services were unlike many others. No matter how degenerate your tastes were, how vile and how shunned; she accepted all of it. This attracted a certain level of inhumane clientele to her abode. The cries of excess were a common sound throughout her nights, whereas Uaine's only solace was that of her books and her passion for the traditional dances of her people; a relic of her mother's teachings. Men and women of all circles and personalities came. Uaine was exposed to the darkest recesses of the psyche, eventually developing an emotional disassociation with others. Over the years, feelings of contempt for her aunt only built up. Until one day, a confrontation with her aunt spiraled out of control and ended up with her life cut short. Years of contempt bubbled up into a wild manifestation of her magic. Promptly, Uaine tampered with and framed the murder on the pretense of circulating Brood activity and the relations to her mother. This much wasn't able to clear her of suspicion, however. Uaine was never able to register as a magic sensitive due to the fact that she was constantly confined. With the lack of clear evidence and a few strings pulled by the Brood, Uaine got off with a month's imprisonment and physical torture in the Alfenheim dungeons. Her identity as an Arbor was discarded, now being given the name of Eridi. She was dropped into the streets with no money or land to her name. Disowned and dishonored. To make matters worse, she had attracted the attention of the Southern Coven; who were amused at her situation for they knew the full story of what had transpired. She was given the choice of either dying and used for blood magic or joining the Brood and getting a chance of a new life. What other choice did she have? Or was it even a choice in the first place? She was initiated within the coven at the age of eighteen, with her general purpose being one of the coven's spies within the city. Uaine entered the occupation of a dancer and quickly climbed through the ranks past being a mere background performer. She obtained a new name, a new life, and adoring fans who loved her nightly performances. Yelena was the diva of the show, a moonlit spectacle brimming with pride and charisma. But Eridi Uaine would never be forgotten. She only had contempt for the life given to her. To the Imperial Order, to the Brood, to the Gods and to herself. Vengeance is her only wish, that which she would take with a deluge of fire and blood. Resources Dancer for an establishment known as 'The Velvet Cabaret', informant for the Southern Coven. Equipment and Weaponry - Silken scarves and bejweled ornaments, often worn in conjuction with her impeccably made clothing; with the fashions of Summerwind and Alfenheim. - A custom made armour of both Alfen and Feyrie design; which would be the standard lightweight Alfen armour with Feyrie designs coated around the arms, the chest, the waist and the legs. - A dark green, verdant cloak and wooden mask covering her jaw, with a design reminiscent to that of a porcelain doll's mouth. - A set of around twelve throwing daggers, often hidden on her person. A longbow and a supply of two quivers; only used during assignments. Shadowsun A darkened, ivory bow of Alfen craftsmanship. Gifted to Uaine by Umbra Nahitred as a reward for her faithful and continued service to the Brood; arrows shot by said weapon will induce an instant freezing effect over the area (6 inches) it collides with, lasting for around two turns. Specialisations Skilled dancer, able to memorize movements and chereographies of performances in but the span of a few days. Adept at social engineering and manipulation due to her disorder. Trained by the Brood as an accurate and agile marksman; as well control over her magic. Although she isn't as specialized as her brethren, Uaine does have an edge in general sciences and is well aware of the political landscape. Category:OC Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages